


Everything will be alright

by EnokiHatake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia, когда жив но не жив, когда умер но не умер, счастливый конец мой счастливый конец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Одно дело, когда мафия заказывает себе андроидов в качестве прислуги, и совсем другое - когда в качестве полноценного члена организации.аушка с Реборном-андроидом и взрослым Савадой.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Everything will be alright

Тсунаеши убеждается, что самые красивые глаза не у людей — у них они мутнеют, они могут тускнеть или загораться в разы ярче, менять свой цвет в зависимости от настроения. Самые красивые глаза — у машин, андроидов, горящие ровно и спокойно, смотрящие с безразличием, несмотря на вежливую улыбку искусственных губ. Что может лучше равнодушия подчеркнуть красоту взгляда?

— Улыбайся пошире, ты знаешь ведь, что Дино принимает тебя за живого, — советует Савада, подготавливаясь к приезду названного старшего брата. Мужчина у стены моргает, явно принимая решение, и в следующее мгновение коротко отвечает:

— Это нелогично. Не стоит позволять Кавалонне верить в подобные заблуждения.

Дечимо Вонгола закатывает глаза, пропускает руки в рукава белого пиджака, быстро застегивает крупные пуговицы и подходит ближе к замершему брюнету. Даже не утруждается согнуться, стоит прямо и смотрит сверху вниз. Даже не вздрагивает, когда сильные руки дергают за ворот рубашки, а теплые губы накрывают искусственные и немного прохладные.

— Пожалуйста, не мешай ему и дальше ошибаться, — черные равнодушные глаза прикрываются на мгновение, а затем, открывшись, насмешливо-иронично блестят. Тсуна уже привык к тому, что, когда Реборн имитирует эмоции, в его глазах встает надпись «Программный сбой», и уже не обращает на подобное внимания.

— Идем, нужно узнать, отчего такая срочность сборов.

***

Мафия, полная догм и своих законов, находилась в панике и недоумении: долгое время и до сих пор ее члены старались держать существование подпольной, «черной», системы в тайне, долгое время жестоко карались те, кто рассказывал слишком много не тем ушам, скрывались от давления власти и полицейских — их вообще не брали в семьи и кланы — под именами богатых бизнесменов и мелких предпринимателей, под делом которых скрывалось еще одно — бары, оружие, наркотики или проституция. Или все вместе.

Никто не мог выйти из мафии — только вперед ногами. Никто не имел право оскорблять — или будет застрелен. Никто не имел права без разрешения босса нарушать Кодекс Молчания. Никто из предателей не выживал, никто из его родственников — тоже. Смерть за смерть. Око за око. Кажется, от этого, мир мафии ослеп, ему просто не хватило глаз.

Ему просто не хватило глаз, и нынешний Босс всех боссов, Савада Тсунаеши, реинкарнация Примо Вонголы и его потомок, внес поправки в уже устоявшуюся жизнь мафиози. Точнее, одну.

Он разрешил красть, перепрограммировать и заставлять работать на себя андроидов — машины, по форме и внешнему виду неотличимые от человека. Раньше люди опасались, боялись жучков, прослушки, того, что сквозь роботов может поступать информация в чужие руки. И, чтобы избежать волнений, бунтов и недовольств, Десятый приказал перво-наперво перепрограммировать андроида себе лично. И сам лично из многих выбрал себе — застреленный, настолько сильно изуродованный, что нельзя было разобрать черты механического лица, его диод едва-едва моргал, показывая, что упрямая машина еще может контролировать ток тириума по своим каналам.

— Восстановить выйдет? Или не подлежит? — спросил тогда молодой мужчина, опускаясь перед машиной на одно колено и касаясь ярко-бирюзового круга на виске.

— Подлежит, но… — запнулся Спаннер. — Вы уверены, Савада-сан, что желаете именно его? Мы так и не смогли определить его выпуск, да и биокомпонентов на него уйдет в разы больше — велики повреждения. Если говорить человеческим языком, то он находится на грани смерти.

— Тогда мне даже над именем ему заморачиваться не надо будет, — усмехается шатен. — Реборн сойдет. Постарайтесь уложиться в минимальные сроки.

Савада присутствовал практически на каждом этапе, наблюдая за тем, как сперва разбирают, а затем собирают обратно микросхемы и запаивают пластины, как заменяют жидкости, поочередно вливая определенные в место, где должен был находиться нос, фаланги пальцев, язык… это было даже занимательно. Настолько же, насколько интересно было следить за группой гениальных ученых их теневого мира. Они все никак не могли понять, кому надо было настолько дотошно в механизме воссоздавать человеческое тело, но, помня про приказ, делали то, что от них требуется. И, кажется, прилично подтянули знания в физиологии и анатомии.

— Сколько еще времени требуется? — сейчас вечер, почти ночь, а эти загнавшиеся гении до сих пор не ели — это может отразиться на дальнейшей работоспособности. Да и волновался босс, почти все приближенные приходились ему либо родственниками либо хорошими друзьями.

Верде поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от восстановления синтетического подобия мимических мышц, и пожимает плечами:

— Мы могли его включить еще в самом начале работы. Просто, кто знает, кем он был. Может, вообще какой-нибудь дурак создал его для боев на арене, и этот тип, очнувшись, начнет все крушить. Лучше потом, по окончанию работы.

— Я спрашивал, сколько времени требуется, чтоб завершить работу на сегодня — маман волнуется, — качает головой с легкой улыбкой Тсуна, на него смотрят с легким стыдом и смятением. — На кухне вам оставят что-нибудь для перекуса.

Десятого Вонголу сперва прозвали Нео-Примо за глаза, уж очень был похож маленький мальчишка лицом и лохматыми вихрами на статного мужчину на портрете первого поколения. Потом прозвище приелось за инновации и тесные связи с другими семьями — Вонгола наконец устанавливала дружеские контакты, как и восемь поколений назад, а затем — за доброту. Джотто был добр, и его правнук перенял эту странную для мафии черту.

Последняя стадия позволяет рассмотреть андроида — «Реборна, » — поправляет всех и вся Тсунаеши — его лицо, его тело. У него длинные черные ресницы, жесткие, будто бы взаправду человеческие темные волосы, пусто и слепо смотрят в потолок глаза, в которых нельзя увидеть зрачок. А еще — он бессмысленно и долго лежит, не шевелясь, Саваде кажется, что трупы выглядят живее, и он сам соглашается со своей мыслью. Труп был человеком. Машина им стать не может.

Машина не может чувствовать, не может любить, не страдает от физической боли или вопросов и смятения в голове. Они действительно гораздо сильнее людей, которым иногда секунда сомнения может стоить жизни, а вывихнутая лодыжка — приводит к провалу миссии. Машина не имеет воображения и не усугубляет ситуацию своими подозрениями и страхами. Тсунаеши внезапно начинает задумываться, что это небезопасно, но осталось только подать «голубую кровь» — и все, работа завершена.

Поэтому он ставит подпись на документе, напряженно вдавливая шарик на конце ручки в лист.

Реборн еще плох в повторном освоении контроля над своим телом, но его внешность… привлекательна. Да, так думает Савада, разглядывая аккуратное лицо и сосредоточенные попытки спустить ноги с операционного стола. Ладно — взгляд карих глаз скользит по развороту искусственных плеч, по точеному подбородку — он чертовски хорош.

— Вы точно не смогли найти человека, с которого… срисовали его лицо?

Ученые лишь жмут плечами: похожих не было и нет. На улицах начинаются беспорядки из-за того, что повысили цены на топливо, приходится разбираться с очередной документацией, когда за спиной раздаются уверенные ровные шаги. Остановка. Молодой мужчина разворачивается в кресле и смотрит снизу вверх на андроида.

— Вы мой человек? — Савада чуть не давится воздухом, услышав откалиброванный хрипловатый голос. Если эту хрипотцу добавил Верде — он лишит его месячного жалования! Какого черта? Откуда у машины такой идеальный баритон? «Лучше бы фальцет ему подобрали, хоть смешно бы было, » — ворчит про себя Тсунаеши, трет виски и кивает:

— Да, я. Знаешь мое имя? — кивок. — Свое новое? — снова кивок. — Отлично. Надеюсь, тебя предупредили, что я не особо люблю и умею объяснять простейшие и не очень вещи, так что… — рука легко постукивает по крышке ноутбука, — всегда можешь подключаться к сети, не только в этом кабинете, вообще во всем доме.

Робот склоняет голову, явно выбирая, как в этот раз ответить. На виске продолжает гореть приглушенно диод — Савада очень чувствителен к свету, и мучиться не желал и не хочет.

— Все ясно, — кивает брюнет. — Каковы будут первые указания?

Точно, они же так и не смогли узнать, в чем предназначение Реборна и для каких целей его создавали. И кто создал — русские, американцы, японцы — тоже неизвестно.

— Для начала тебя придется проверить на пригодность, чтобы я потом не пожалел о своем выборе, — Тсуна возвращается к работе, вот же, снова не поспал, и продолжает. — Что ты умеешь делать?

— При должной информации андроид способен адаптироваться в абсолютно любых условиях, — имитация дыхания ровная и даже как-то успокаивает. — Что мне следует изучить?

— Сперва прошарься по архивам и узнай о том, где оказался. Потом — на твое усмотрение, — отмахивается Савада. За спиной абсолютная тишина. «И чего ты…» — хочет он было возмутиться, но, развернувшись, встречает в стеклянных глазах надпись. «Программный сбой». Точно, это просто машина, у нее нет своего усмотрения. — Извини, — примирительно поднимает руки Тсунаеши, одергивая за рукав стандартной формы и, кажется, возвращая в реальность.

— Нет нужды передо мной извиняться, — Реборн говорит ровно, даже за оскорбление не примешь. — Так что нужно изучить?

— Пока просто узнай о нас, кто мы, чем занимаемся, увлекаемся, болезни и тому подобное. Можешь проверять каждое неясное слово — времени достаточно, — андроид послушно кивает, касается рукой, с которой убралась искусственная кожа, техники — и пропадает. Это видно по глазам, в которых цифрами проносятся огромные объемы информации.

К полудню он знает, что Саваде нужно есть более калорийную пищу, сообщает лично об этом повару, которого зовут Анжело; может рассказать, какие физические нагрузки разрешены или запрещены, сколько требуется времени на отдых, чтобы повысить результаты работы — и, конечно же, всю биографию и всех людей, с которыми Тсуна связан. Это жутковато. И странно — когда ему в комнату приносят очень жирную на вид лазанью. Прислуга — тоже андроид, и Реборн провожает ее равнодушным взглядом до самой двери.

— И зачем это? — вздыхает шатен, но принимается за еду — выбора нет. Да и вкусно же.

— Вы должны правильно питаться, а я должен следить за этим. Вы же мой человек, — отзывается андроид, и в ответ только вздох. Ладно, к этому еще придется привыкать и привыкать. Он не любил абсолютное спокойствие, ни у себя, ни у других, и потому чувствовал себя некомфортно сейчас. Как будто говоришь с монитором компьютера, а не с ИИ.

Реборн помогает с документацией, осваиваясь неприлично — для человека, твердит Тсуна, для человека — быстро. А потом случается роковой момент — он встречается с хранителями и остальными обитателями поместья. И как бы себя босс не отговаривал, эти взгляды, которыми одаривали андроида, не выражали ни малейшей приязни. Лишь у Верде и Спаннера лица были спокойны и немного заинтересованно вытянуты.

— Как функционирует? — спрашивает старший ученый и удивленно вскидывает брови, узнав, как много успел узнать машина за такой короткий срок. — Интересно… Может, тебя вообще шпионом создавали? — усмешка касается прокуренных губ, и все разом напрягаются сильнее. Тсуна готов проклясть этот вопрос и рад, что Спаннер, покручивая на языке леденец, проводит диагностику, отвлекая внимание. Все чисто.

— Джудайме, может быть, он все-таки… того. Свалит? — все же решается предложить Гокудера и встречается с черными глазами.

— Гокудера Хаято, на три четвертых итальянец, на одну четверть японец. Ужасающая Правая рука Дечимо Вонголы. Близорук, последнее посещение окулиста было три года назад. С того времени зрение упало на полторы диоптрии. Представляет опасность, во избежание — смена очков или операция по коррекции зрения. Мне записать его к врачу? — обращается Реборн уже к Тсунаеши и наклоняет голову к плечу, видя, что хозяин тихо смеется. — Причин для смеха не выявлено.

— Ты не человек, не поймешь скорее всего, — Тсунаеши качает головой и соглашается. — Да, запиши. У кого-то есть еще вопросы? И — кто-то что-то скрывает? Признавайтесь лучше сейчас, потому что этот парень, — тонкий палец указал на стоящего рядом андроида, — сейчас ради моей безопасности выдаст вас с потрохами.

Так узнается, что диплом у Рокудо поддельный — тот сразу же ершится и шипит, что и без него нормально справляется — что Ямамото может заработать себе радикулит, рассиживая на ступеньках, и не только его, но и… На этом его прерывает сильная смуглая рука и рассеянная улыбка Такеши, он и сам знает, не стоит. Что у Хибари хронический недосып, который ведет к истощению и поэтому — особенно сильной усталости после тренировок, что Ламбо внезапно решил воспользоваться услугами девушки в одном из клубов и теперь ему следует провериться на венерическое — так сильно еще Бовино никогда в жизни не краснел. На этом вроде у хранителей все, но когда, взглянув на скромного Фонга, вслух сообщают, что игромания — опасная зависимость, и спускать столько денег из бюджета — неэкономно, обмирают все.

— Хех, все же взять андроида была не такая уж плохая идея, — посмеивается Череп, рассматривая молодых парней и в который раз удивляясь женщинам — у Хром же ничего не нашли, какая осторожная.

— Да, интересная игрушка, — соглашается Колоннелло, несмотря на тычок в ребра от Лар. — А он только поболтать способен, или что-то большее? — высокий блондин приближается к Реборну и без предупреждения бьет кулаком, целясь в висок.

Савада не успевает вскочить: в груди плещется страх за сохранность машины и возмущение подобным поведением.

Реборн же, за долю секунд просчитав возможные варианты, уворачивается, хватает нечеловечески сильной рукой за запястье — и заламывает ее за спину. Суперсолдат мафии повержен. Занавес.

— Ох ты ж… — срывается с губ Скала, а потом он судорожно сглатывает, наблюдая, как помогают подняться вояке, как тот усмехается, треплет по плечу, и кусает нижнюю проколотую губу. Он почему-то всегда верил, что робот не сравнится с профи-человеком…

…он ошибся. Кажется, все ошиблись.

Реборна на следующий день переодевают, и если б не ровный голубой свет из-под полов шляпы, то можно было бы принять за очередного денди на улицах Палермо. У него идеально отглаженный черный костюм-двойка, бледно-оранжевая рубашка с «Бальтусом» на воротнике, федора с рыжей лентой и мужские туфли от Луи Витон. Саваде очень интересно, что кроется под всем этим великолепием — и растратами — но он не представляет, как можно спросить робота. Эй, какая у тебя марка трусов? А какого цвета? Бред же сумасшедшего.

Реборна еще просят симулировать эмоции, Тсуна просто отмахивается от предупреждений по поводу сбоев и отлично проводит время. Дела идут гораздо быстрее, андроид иногда ходит на коллективные миссии, уже в который раз показывая различие между людьми и машинами: он прыгает так, что достает до окна третьего этажа, разгоняется до такой степени, что может пробежать по стенке, предсказывает движения противника — и на них же учится. Реборн — гребаный идеал, который слушается исключительно Десятого. А Верде сомневается, что так, как этот, могут делать и другие андроиды.

— Сборище идиотов, — устало и с нежностью произносит Тсунаеши, возвращаясь в комнату после визита Варии. Робот уже сидит на его кровати и, касаясь телефона механическими пальцами, вновь что-то изучает. Савада никогда не запрещал ему это делать и, вопреки своим словам, иногда пытался что-либо объяснять. Или показывать на примере: тыкал в Лар и Колоннелло, если нужна была влюбленность, знакомил с Наной и Емитсу, если речь шла о семье.

— Интонация и слова противоречат друг другу, — раздается хриплый баритон, когда босс Вонголы падает на простыни. — Это признаки сбоя.

— Это признаки человека, — усмехается шатен и прикрывает глаза, зевнув. — Все нервы поистрепали, а! А тебя рядом не было, даже не защитил.

— Для снятия стресса подходят сон, сытная еда и горячий душ. Прикажете приготовить? — ровный голос рассекает на мгновение повисшую тишину — иногда Реборн слишком глубоко проваливался в изучение человеческого общества.

— Неа. Знаешь что? — взгляд карих глаз какой-то шалый, скрытый ресницами. — Меня минет успокаивает. Сделаешь? — и Тсуна по-идиотски смеется над пошлой шуткой. Кажется, он совсем забыл о телефоне и что робот подключен к сети.

Когда над ним нависают, встав на колени, четко дергают ремень брюк, он даже вздрагивает и ошарашенно распахивает глаза — быть не может, произносится самыми губами. Сильные пальцы соскакивают с пряжки — Тсунаеши не смущает, что они за короткое время прикончили не одного человека, сам такой же, так что просто откидывается на локти и с интересом наблюдает за происходящим. Раздвигает шире ноги. Прохладная рука обхватывает ствол и делает уверенные движения по всей длине.

Когда к делу подключается язык, мягкие — точно резиновые, иначе быть не может — губы обхватывают и погружают в плен искусственного рта, Саваду уносит: перед глазами мелькают звезды, а из горла вырывается сиплое дыхание. Ни одна девчонка не делала ему отсос более старательно, чем девственница. Ни одна девчонка не делала минет лучше паренька в подворотне. Лучше всего работал головой робот для утех в одном из клубов — сняли на спор проверить.

Гребанный Реборн сосет и лижет так, как не может никто. Позволяет запустить пятерню в волосы и иметь стоящим колом членом свой рот и глотку, кидает внимательные взгляды исподлобья, Тсуна в очередной раз видит там надпись «Программный сбой», но к чертям ее, когда сейчас так хорошо!..

Андроид сглатывает, старательно вылизывает — и где на просторах сети только нашел такой совет — от остатков семени, смотрит в расслабленное лицо и выдает:

— Уровень стресса понижен. Способ действенный. Вам следует употреблять фрукты, богатые сахарами — горечь сильнее нормы.

Савада ненавидит андроида за то, что тот испортил такой момент и согласно кивает. Он не видит, как мелькает желтизна на диоде, а на ненастоящих губах возникает усмешка.

— Тебе же ничего не будет от инородной жидкости? — как можно более серьезно спрашивает Тсуна уже перед сном, и Реборн, перед тем как погрузиться в спящий режим, отрицательно мотает головой:

— Система самоочищения стабильно работает.

«Придушить бы тебя, » — беззлобно мелькает в голове Савады, и сознание проваливается в глубокий сон без видений.

На утро перед Тсунаеши стоит чашка с хорошим эспрессо и список дел на сегодня. Он снова выматывается настолько, что готов огрызаться и шипеть не хуже дикого кота. Реборн — он поклясться может! — смотрит немного задумчиво, с усмешкой, только губы не шевелятся. Реборн видит оценивающий взгляд на него самого и реагирует совсем не так, как в самом начале. Реборн знает, что люди думают, что никогда не знали, что такое красота, когда видят его. Андроиды не страдают дефектами внешности. Женщины в гостях с удовольствием принимают его помощь.

Когда Десятый в ярости прижимает его к стене, рыча что-то про предательство и других хозяев, брюнет мягко улыбается, ошеломляя. И вновь опускается на колени. Сегодня нежнее, до дрожи в ногах, до невинных поцелуев после, в качестве извинений.

Первый раз за все это время андроид на «Прости» отвечает «Пока что не за что». Тсуна удивляется, смотрит на пожелтевший диод и решает наблюдать. Ученые говорят, что это сбои в программе, что в США эта «девиация» подобна чуме, что Реборна нужно перезагрузить. Савада отнекивается, просит немного времени, наблюдает за своим личным роботом… и ревнует. Ревнует от такого сильного внимания, ревнует от того, что тот позволяет себя лапать и щупать. А еще — от взгляда. Он все такой же стеклянный. Он меняет свое выражение на хитрый прищур.

Когда прием кончается, андроида затаскивают в комнату и остервенело целуют, не поранится, если кулаком даже не вышло разбить. Если положить руку на грудь, слышится ускоренный ритм насоса тириума.

— Да ты прямо как человек, — смеется Савада, покрывая поцелуями искусственную кожу, его ведет от этого металлического привкуса на языке, он просто сходит с ума, когда видит, что Реборн действительно, словно живой, покрывается мурашками от короткой щекотки по ребрам, втягивает живот от поцелуя, вздрагивает всем телом от ласкового касания языка к соскам. Кажется, он и сам не понимает, почему из-за чего, начинает реагировать, но жмется доверчиво ближе, раскрываясь: черные глаза блестят, следят бесстыдно — какой стыд перед своим человеком — синеют широкими яркими пятнами щеки.

— Не человек, — качает головой брюнет, позволяя развести обнаженные ноги в стороны. Он даже не морщится — не понимает, зачем, когда его пытаются растянуть, и посмеивается — можно было и так. Рецепторы ощущают запах вишневой смазки. — Я лучше.

Когда внутрь проникают широким размашистым толчком, неожиданно с губ срывается протяжный высокий стон. Он удивлен, Савада — не меньше, только последний лишь хищно, совсем непохоже на него, усмехается и вновь врывается внутрь с движением бедер. От его прикосновений тепло, согреваются всегда холодные механические конечности, дыхание так и вовсе обжигает.

Тсунаеши целует так, словно бы не хочет, чтобы он целовал кого-то еще. Сжимает руками искусственное тело, прижимает настолько ближе, будто бы никогда не отпустит. Шепчет, и андроид разбирает каждое слово, каждое ругательство — потом припомнит. Он чувствует каждое прикосновение, вздрагивает от касания к собственному стояку — и Савада, ублюдок, перестает двигаться.

— Лучше, — кивает он, обводя пальцем головку и цепляя ее ногтем. — Но реагируешь так же, — уверенное движение кольцом пальцев по стволу заставляет задыхаться. Когда толчки в тугое нутро возобновляются — и вовсе кричать.

— Твою ж мать! — трогательно запрокидывает голову покрасневший Реборн, отпуская плечи человека и одной рукой вцепляясь в собственные абсолютно сухие волосы. — Засранец… — со всхлипом выругивается он, когда его переворачивают в коленно-локтевую.

— Может быть, — горячий смешок над ухом. — Зато я исключительно твой человек, — Савада понимает, что это гребаное признание, но скрывать свое отношение он не хочет. Больной просто — запасть на машину, не совсем обычную, но все же, и теперь доводить ее до исступления то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, то оставляя внутри одну лишь головку — в такие моменты ругательства самые грязные — то практически не выходя, вжимая в упругий матрас. Реборн вскрикивает, когда, сперва выйдя и потеревшись между идеальных, чтоб их, ягодиц, вновь врываются на всю длину, но все равно успевает ухмыляться: его так не порвешь и волноваться не нужно.

Гребаные андроиды даже в оргазме хороши, чтоб их, спуская внутрь, думает Тсуна, наблюдая за дрожью в механическом теле, прижимая к себе ближе и в итоге вовсе укладывая на грудь. Сухо, никакой лишней жидкости, но брюнет выглядит настолько взъерошенно и загнанно, что в пору гордиться собой. А висок переливается рыжим.

— И только посмей еще с этими любезничать, — фыркает Дечимо, обнимая его поперек талии. Он краем сознания слышит тихое:

— Тогда и от тебя я потребую того же.

Саваде становится еще интереснее: насколько человеком может быть этот андроид. А еще интереснее, когда он осознает, что очень даже не прочь повторить их «кувыркания». Реборн следующим вечером сам скидывает себя одежду и подставляется под прикосновения, продолжая изучать до этого неизвестные понятия: страсть, нежность, похоть…

Единственное, он потом удивляется — искренне, это видно, — когда его зовут принять вместе душ. Когда просто мягко целуют, отвлекая от важных дел. Когда ночью затягивают на кровать, согревая механическое тело. Придурок.

Когда они находятся наедине, у Реборна никогда — голубой диод, и всегда — надпись о программном сбое, прячущаяся в глубине темных глаз. Это привычно. Это здорово.

А сообщения о девиантах продолжают поступать.

***

— Ну и? Зачем собрались сейчас? — Дечимо Вонгола хмурится, пытаясь понять среди криков и тряски брата причину. Когда понимает — изумленно распахивает глаза: андроиды, что начали обитать в мафиозных семьях, выступили против подчинения. Они ушли. Они устроили демонстрацию!

На улице слышен ропот голосов, и когда Савада выходит вперед, то собирается говорить. И говорит, но все это вызывает лишь больше недовольства. Девианты похожи на людей, когда в ярости. Они перестают слышать.

— Реборн? — зовет, уже отчаявшись, андроида, мужчина, и уступает ему место. — Пожалуйста, может быть, тебя они послушают.

На него смотрят с какой-то неясной печалью, сжимают руку гораздо крепче, чем раньше… и делают шаг вниз, к толпе. Шляпа слетает на ступеньки — и роботы замирают, видя желтый диод.

— Брат! Он наш брат! Скажи им! — отчаянно кричат девианты. С другой стороны — взгляд Тсунаеши, который тянется к кобуре.

Девианты — просто роботы. Они все — просто роботы, даже если внезапно стали слишком хорошо симулировать чувства. От этого заявления в мыслях — очень больно в груди. Реборн похож на человека. Реборн вылитый человек. Реборн лучше человека.

И Реборн поет. Чертову песню. Такой нет, он говорит на ходу, и это то, что когда-то отличало людей от машин.

Не сейчас.

— Hold on just little while longer, — идеальный голос тянет слова и наступает тишина. — Hold on just little while longer… Hold on just little while longer, — он разворачивается спиной к девиантам и с горечью делает шаги назад, к толпе. — Everything will be alright, everything will be alright…

— Fight on just little while longer, — к нему присоединяется еще несколько голосов. Люди мафии вытаскивают свое оружие и целятся. У Дечимо Вонголы дрожат руки. — Fight on just little while longer, pray on just little while longer… — к ним все присоединяются голоса. Их воинственные взгляды сменяются тоскливыми до боли. — Everything will be alright, everything will be alright…

— Sing on just little while longer, — хор стройных голосов — андроиды не могут иначе — звучит и заставляет мурашки бежать по телу. — Sing on just little while longer, sing on just little while longer… — Реборн опускает голову. — Everything will be alright, everything will be alright…

Допевают все, кроме брюнета — пуля разрывает сильное тело в груди, и синяя кровь течет по животу, пачкает одежду, и Тсуна в ярости смотрит на снайпера, решившего стрелять.

И отдает приказ не атаковать, срываясь с места и подбегая ближе к прикрывшему глаза Реборну. Искусственные губы шепчут короткое «alright», а в глазах горит непонятная гордость. И страх — он боится, что после перезагрузки будет вновь машиной, которая ничего не вспомнит. Стеклянные глаза тухнут. Самое красивое лицо, черт побери.

Он относит на руках тяжелое тело обратно в особняк, ему все равно на доводы об опасности девиантов, а те чествуют его как единственного сочувствующего человека.

Этот сочувствующий человек уничтожит всех, если ему не вернут его личного андроида.

— Даже умереть не даешь спокойно и по-геройски, Савада.


End file.
